Hughes
by Neopuff
Summary: RoyAi Day WOO RoyxRiza Roy Mustang x Riza/Liza Hawkeye. Hughes influences Roy to take a chance, and our Mr. Maes doesn't even have to say Hawkeye's name! What a winner! willbefinished


A/N: HEYYYY GAIZ HAPPY ROYAI DAY. It's 10:45 right now and I'm going to finish this oneshot and post it before RoyAi Day ends in Eastern US time.

AAANNNDD GO!

---------------------------------

Two dark haired men trailed down the sidewalk away from their usual workplace. One of them, Maes Hughes, insistantly pointed at different women walking by.

"How about her?"

"No." The other man, Roy Mustang, sighed heavily.

"Hmm...how about her?"

"_No._" Colonel Mustang growled.

"Hm, hm, hm...what do you like? Blondes...legs...OH! I see one!" Hughes smiled eagerly at his friend. "This girl is definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

Colonel Mustang couldn't help but think of his own Lieutenant for a split second when Hughes mentioned blondes and legs. He quickly shook off any thoughts that might've joined after that, and he turned towards his taller friend. "Look, I am not marrying some random woman you point out in the street. I don't have time for this kind of nonsense."

Hughes pointed at the woman who had, without noticing them, turned her back towards them. "But look at her at least! She's the perfect woman!"

Roy lifted his head reluctantly and slowly turned towards the blonde at the other end of the street, currently bending over to pick something up. "Uh...Hughes..."

"Yes, Roy? Isn't she perfect! I knew you'd love her!" He started to laugh.

"...Hughes, I realize you think your wife is the most beautiful woman in the world-"

"-I _know_ she is!"

"-but I'm not interested." He stared up at his friend.

Hughes laughed. "I was just kidding!" He turned towards his forever-girl and ran across the street. "Gracia! I'm off work now!"

Roy watched and smiled as his two friends cuddled and kissed. Hughes soon noticed that little Elysia was with her mother, too, and happily spent the next two hours boasting about how cute she was.

As Roy scurried along by himself, he couldn't help but think back to that moment where Hawkeye came to his mind. 'Of course she's...she's the perfect woman for me...but...I usually don't think about her that way...' He kept his blue eyes attatched to his feet: left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.

As soon as a skinny shadow casted over his feet, a loud voice shouted, "Colonel!" as if to warn him about something.

Roy looked up just as he walked straight into the telephone pole in front of him. Lieutenant Hawkeye slapped her forehead and walked over to her Colonel and the telephone pole he seemed so attatched to.

"...hello, Colonel." She stood in front of her commanding officer, comfortable knowing she didn't need to be too strict on herself around him.

Roy peeled himself off the pole. "...hello, Lieutenant." He noticed her chuckle and gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing, sir. N-nothing." She giggled again.

Roy couldn't stop himself from thinking about how cute her laugh was. When he realized what he was thinking, the red splotch on his face created by his impact to the telephone pole wasn't the only thing on his face that was red. "...if you say so. How was your day off, Lieutenant?"

She started to walk with him towards his apartment. "Fine, sir. Did you get much work done while I was gone?"

"Plenty. Plenty." He nodded, his nose getting longer with every repeat of the word. His eyes trailed to her hair, which was currently down and flowing along her shoulders. Wearing her hair down never really got his attention before, but Hughes just...

"Bah." He spurted.

The blonde stared at him awkwardly, as if to say, "Uh?"

"N-nothing! Just ignore me!" He sighed. "Lieutenant, would you like to get some dinner with me?"

She smiled at him. "...sorry, sir, but I already have food cooking at my apartment."

His smile fliped upside-down. 'Shot down! Augh!'

"But if you'd like, I'm sure there'll be plenty for you, too." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"..." He smiled back. "Well, I think I _would_ like that, thank you very much."

They quietly trailed towards the blonde's messy apartment.

-----------------------

Roy closed the door behind them, and blinked twice as Hawkeye pulled on the overhead light's chain. He started walking through her small apartment, and it didn't take him long to reach the kitchen/dining room.

Hawkeye poured some food into Hayate's bowl before washing her hands off and reaching for the food that had been cooking on her stove. Roy grabbed a chair and sat down, trying to look everywhere but at his Lieutenant's figure.

"So, uh, do you cook much at home?" He attempted to start some smalltalk.

She turned around, raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, I do live alone, besides Hayate. I don't really expect him to cook for me."

He sighed. 'Okay, new subject.' He almost opened his mouth when a plate of food appeared in front of his face, creating an urging growl from his stomach. His fork hit the plate subconsciously, and he started snarfing down the food faster than Hawkeye could sit down to join him.

She smiled and quickly started eating as well, happy that her company enjoyed the simple meal.

Soon, without her notice, Roy lifted his head and started staring at her gentle face. A piece of meat stuck out of his mouth as his eyes strayed from the temptation to stare at her more..._womanly_ features. She glanced his way and noticed his eyes locked on her, and before a blush could hit she turned towards him. "Something wrong?"

He swallowed the meat and replied with, "Mmm, no, definitely nothing's wrong."

She couldn't stop herself from blushing slightly, and thanked him awkwardly. "Um...are you alright, sir?"

"Mm..." He couldn't stop himself. He leaned over the table and brushed one hand against her cheek. "Lieutenant, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

"Colonel you're not acting like yourse-" Her words ended with his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock and she waited a second before gently shoving him off of her. "C-....what is making you act like this?"

"Hughes."

She stared. "Oh. You shouldn't let him influence you like that! He's too love crazy for his own good sometimes."

"...technically he didn't say _anything_ this time, actually." He admitted.

"Then why did you..." She sighed happily. "Nevermind, like I don't already know."

THEN THEY HAD SEX. OR SOMETHING.

**END**

hey i finished just in time 8D


End file.
